


Eyes on me

by rafflesia (corpselily)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpselily/pseuds/rafflesia
Summary: Luhan is just living his everyday life normally. But with Sehun here, his life is as normal as it could get.





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #300 
> 
> Hi there. It's been so long since ive written something so it might be all over the place. But it was still fun to write Ha Ha Ha *bricked* Anywaaay! Here's a lighthearted read from me to all of you ^^! Hope everyone will enjoy and so will the prompter! ps. i do fluff, i tried to do crack but i failed. that must be the crack of it all Ha Ha Haaa ;A;

 

 

 

The whole class was currently on a break, Luhan and his friend were re-writing their notes down. That was mostly Luhan though, his friend had only came over to his desk just to doodle on his table.

  
"Here he comes!" Johnny, one of Luhan's classmate announced excitedly.

  
This tall skinny guy, who has his fringe always parted in the middle, came from another country like himself. That may be the reason why he was one of those eccentric personas in the class, Luhan concluded.

  
Not that Luhan was saying he had an eccentric persona, he was just the everyday normal square person you'd easily spot out in the open.

  
Luhan watched as Johnny's bunch of friends crowded near the entrance of their classroom door in an excited manner.

  
Surprisingly, Baekhyun, the said friend that was doodling on his table, didn't join the crowd as he was also looking on curiously towards them.

  
It's been three months since Luhan had entered high school. Meeting new people was something Luhan was not used to. To others, he appear as the reserved type. The only person always seen by his side is this friend that he had made during middle school. In fact, only Baekhyun knew that Luhan was not the reserved type unlike what others think. Quiet? sure, but reserved? Nope. Not reserved at all. Luhan was interesting that was why he was so fond of him.

  
Their relationship can be described as those of close friends. Or to put it in a more favorable way, fate had tied the both of them together. It was the sole reason why they share not only the same school, but also the same class. They are soulmates.  
Of course these words definitely didn't come from Luhan's mouth. Luhan's friend was sometimes not right in the head.

 

  
The classroom doors clattered open and just as a person appears. The bunch of rowdy fools cheered loudly.

  
"Eyy!!"

  
"'Grats man!"

  
Johnny whistled. The rest of his friends continued to playfully smack the poor student.

 

"Ah I get it." Amidst all the noise made, Luhan heard Baekhyun perfectly well.

 

"How dare you get a girlfriend before me!" Someone says and proceed to give the poor guy a noogie.

  
"What a great way to start high school!"

 

It was then that Luhan recognized who the rowdy jealous bunch were beating up.

  
"Oh Sehun got called out by a girl from the other class." Baekhyun spoke "Most likely a confession." He laid his pen down and narrowed his eyes

  
Sehun was a tall skinny guy who had his fringe, thankfully, not parted in the middle. Four months in, and Luhan realized that Oh Sehun is actually a heartthrob for most of the girls, regardless of whether these girls were in their class or not. He was what others would call, a flower boy that caught the attention of many.

  
"Hmm.. judging from the reactions. It probably went well." Baekhyun explained. Not like Luhan was interested to know so he just gave a nod of understanding before he went back to rewrite his notes.

  
"Yo Johnny! Shut your boys up!" Luhan heard Baekhyun call out to them.

  
"Yes sir! Sorry Class Pres!" Johhny immediately replied.

  
Class president, that was Baekhyun's role in the class. And he was also the reason how other students take notice of the 'reserved' Luhan. With this setting, anyone can clearly see how polar opposites Luhan and Baekhyun were.  
Hearing his friend reprimand the rowdy group, Luhan thought that Baekhyun had nothing else to do and probably wanted to make fun of the poor guy too.

  
"And Oh Sehun." Baekhyun called out, face cold, tone firm and strict.

  
"Congrats!" He then stood up and dramatically clapped his hands.

  
Once again the guys applauded.

  
Luhan gave out a sigh. His class was so extra.

  
He stole a glance. The color of red was obvious from Oh Sehun's face as he turned embarrassed, but laughed along with his classmates.

  
What a rowdy class, Luhan thought and gave out a sigh once again as he turned his focus back on writing his notes.

  
Spending a whole year with this kind of class? It sounded exhausting to Luhan's ears but it didn't mean that he was not cool about it.

 

  
==

 

  
A few more weeks to go and the school year is about to end. Soon they'll be entering their Second year. How fast time flies. Luhan thought in a daze.  
Luhan recalled back the days where he indifferently had thoughts about how his first year of high school would go. And now thinking back to the present..

  
Well...nothing changed that much.

  
Everything was the same.

  
Luhan became a little doubtful of himself. His thoughts were affected by a book that he had just finished reading days ago. How come everything was the same? Was he living life the right way?

  
He was unsure and wondered where he could go search for an answer.

  
Should he type the questions on google search? or just ask Baekhyun?

  
Luhan decided on the latter. Baekhyun would probably do.

  
They were all currently in P.E. class, but they weren't doing anything productive at all, to be honest. Their teacher just told them to do whatever they want during this time and went off to who knows where. Their teacher also did not forget to threaten the whole class to behave or else.

  
Not that Luhan was complaining, sure he'd like to keep himself busy. But to someone like Luhan who excels in indoor activities, P.E. was none of it.

  
So in the end, after receiving a threatening glare from their teacher, the rest went to busy theirselves by playing random sports, or just doing random stuffs in general.

  
Luhan was leaning back on the bench with his elbows behind him for support, he was just randomly resting on the side benches. His head turned to his friend's direction who was walking towards him. Deciding to ask Baekhyun randomly about life. Luhan stood up to meet him halfway. Randomly.  
Just as he took a few steps away from his original spot, he heard some shouting.

  
"Watch out!" Luhan heard someone say. And as he turn his head, he saw a ball coming straight to his direction.

  
"Ouch!" ..and hit someone else.

  
Luhan's eyes were wide in surprise. The unlucky person beside him that gave out a sudden yelp was on the ground while holding his face in pain.  
Luhan who was just beside him was quick to react and crouched down to check on the poor guy.  
It was Sehun.

  
"Oh lord" Luhan let out once he saw Sehun's face. There was blood running down his nose!

  
By this time, their classmates slowly crowded around them trying to check on poor Sehun while the others watched in mix of curiosity and concern.

  
"I'm so sorry!" One of their classmate spoke in horror.

  
Sehun was unable to speak. He was too shocked to react. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he was also giving out little whimpers due to the pain. He tried to sit up with obvious difficulty on his movements. Seeing this, Luhan offered to help.

  
Sehun's other hand, that wasn't clutching his nose, reached out beside him clumsily. It was as if he was searching for something.

  
Luhan jumped in surprise as his wrist was suddenly clasped by someone. The owner of the hand wasn't that hard to search for.  
He looked at Sehun in confusion while his hand was held tightly. He then heard him say "It hurts." And if someone would look closesly, there were a few tears on the corner of his eye.

  
Luhan's demeanor relaxed in an instant. He stared at Sehun in pity and concern. 'Poor guy' he thought. With Luhan's free hand, he reached inside his own pants pocket to pull out a small towel. He handed it to Sehun.

  
"It's okay. I got you." He gently spoke, hoping to calm the poor guy down. After his words, the poor guy's trembling hand did calm a little. He hadn't expect his words to work liked magic.

  
He was unaware how his voice and choice of words greatly contributed on soothing the other's mind.

  
Baekhyun who caught up to them quickly spoke "Let's get him to the clinic."

  
With this, the both of them helped Sehun up. Sehun's group of friends came by and jumped in right away to help. Luhan felt his hand getting released and allowed Sehun's friends to take the poor guy away.

  
Baekhyun as the class president told him that he would inform their teacher before following behind the guys.  
Luhan on the other hand let out a sigh. What an unfortunate event. And to think that he could end up in Sehun's place instead, if it weren't for the timing of his steps.

  
His gaze then landed on his hand. There were a few traces of blood on his wrist.

  
He left for the restroom to wash.

 

  
After washing his hands, the trip back from the restroom needed to pass by the clinic. Luhan saw that the door was now open. As he approached, he saw a few of his classmates. He heard laughters and teasing as well.

  
"I'm gonna beat you up real good!"

  
"Did you hear that class pres!?"

  
Baekhyun was also there. He was leaning by the door way with a smile on his face while he watched on the interaction.  
Baekhyun then spotted Luhan approaching. He called out to him loudly, his voice ringing down the hallways.

  
"Luhaaaaaaan!!"

 

Luhan's expression changed. He wasn't pleased. It was evident on his face. What was up with Baekhyun being noisy?

  
Too bad for Luhan though, Baekhyun was used to him and ignored his reaction. WIth a wave of his hand, he called out to him again rather enthusiastically. "Luuuu!"

  
Luhan had no choice but to stop in front of the clinic.

  
Due to his arrival, everyone seem to suddenly quieten down as various looks were sent his way.

  
They stared at him. Luhan stared back.

  
"...."

  
Why was the atmosphere awkward? Even Baekhyun wasn't saying anything!

  
Luhan's confusion became evident on his features.

  
"What?" He can't help but blurt out.

  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Luhan snapped his eyes to him. It was Sehun.

  
He watched as Sehun slipped on a shy smile while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Hey there, thanks about earlier" He said, he was trying hard to meet Luhan's eyes but for some reason he was averting them away instead.

  
To Luhan, Sehun looked like a little boy shying away from a girl he likes. He would've looked cute, if it weren't for the napkins inserted in his nostrils.

  
On the corner of Luhan's eyes, he took notice of Johnny's expression. He looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. And surprisngly, Johnny wasn't alone. Seemed like a few of them were holding back.

  
Luhan's eye twitched. He was given the impression that everyone in the room knew something that he didn't!

  
"No problem" Luhan simply replied before turning all of his attention to Baekhyun. He looked at him impatiently as if asking 'Can I go now?'  
Baekhyun replied back with a smile that he found annoying.

  
Luhan let out a 'tsk' before he spoke "Anyway, I brought it today"

  
His friend's eyes lit up "Your mom made dumplings?!"

  
Luhan nodded "I told her to make a few more since you like it so much" 'More like you pester me everyday' was what Luhan wanted to say.

  
To others it looked like the both of them were in their own world while talking to each other, but Luhan was still mindful of their 'audience' so he really wanted to cut this conversation short.

  
"Sweet!"

  
Seeing that his friend didn't have any intention of leaving, Luhan waved him off before walking away "I'll see you in the east building then"

  
"Sure thing! I'll meet you there!"

  
As Luhan walked away, he heard Baekhun exclaim proudly "See Sehun! I told you Luhan's nice! You don't have to be scared!"

  
'So Sehun was scared of him?' Luhan thought. Well they never really had a proper conversation throughout the school year. A lot also tend to misunderstand his 'quiet' nature so it wasn't a surprise at all.

 

  
==

 

  
Luhan had once questioned himself about how he lived his life.

  
And currently, due to someone's appearance, he was questioning himself once again. Because for some reason, Sehun was constantly trying to struck up a conversation with him. It had already been weeks. And Luhan find it very unusual.

  
But back to his main concern that had more importance than his classmate.

  
Luhan debated whether he'd get a canned coffee or a box of milk chocolate drink. At the moment, he craved for something sweet. But after he saw the coffee that he like was also in stock, it tempted him. Now he craved for the coffee too.

  
He stared hard at the vending machine like he was unlocking the world's greatest mystery.

  
"Ah! Luhan! Hi!" someone exclaimed from behind him.

  
Luhan turned around to see Sehun with a smile on his face.

  
Wasn't this guy occupying his mind moments ago? 'Well, speaking of the devil.' Luhan thought. He gave Sehun a nod in acknowledgement.

  
Sehun's smile widened and took a few steps closer to him "What's up? School already ended an hour ago. Are you waiting for someone?"  
Luhan shook his head "Currently, none. But I had to talk to Mr. Hwang earlier. They were in a meeting though so I had to wait."

  
"Oh is that so.."

  
Luhan discreetly eyed the other's face 'What's he so happy about?' Thinking that it was nothing, Luhan then asked back "You?"

  
"I'm... Well, I'm waiting for ..my girlfriend"

  
Luhan nodded in understanding, he tried to sound casual as he concluded "Ah of course. Last day of school and tomorrow's the start of the school break. Got it."

  
"You could say that." Sehun had a bashful smile on his face, and once again he was averting his eyes from Luhan's.

  
Brushing this off, Luhan turned back to his earlier dilemma.

  
No one dared to say a word. Luhan was too occupied on choosing while Sehun was too occupied on whatever his thoughts currently were.

  
Sehun's presence made it harder for Luhan to choose, the intense staring on the back of his head was an indication that he should leave right away. Without so much of a thought, he pressed the button for the can of thai tea. It was not what he craved for, but it would do.

  
After he bent down to pick it up, he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

  
"Wait! are you about to leave??" There was somewhat a hint of sadness in Sehun's tone, but Luhan took no notice of it.

  
"Yep, I am."

  
Sehun's smile faltered for a moment. What a pity! Sehun wanted to talk to him more!

  
"I'll see you after vacation break then" Luhan quickly said. Being alone with Sehun was still a bit awkward for Luhan. So while taking a sip of his thai tea, Luhan bid goodbye to Sehun with a little cool wave of his own, and left the other to watch his figure walk away.

  
And completely missing the defeated look on the other's face.

 

  
==

 

  
The new school year had already started. Luhan found himself in the same class with Baekhyun again as they both went to search for their names on the bulletin board.

  
Luhan didn't think that we would feel a huge relief.

  
Baekhyun felt the same, but he was more upfront with expressing his feelings that was why right at this moment, he had Luhan in his hold with arms wrapped around Luhan's figure and face resting on the side of his friend's shoulder.

  
"I'm so happy we're still in the same class!" he said as he rubbed his cheek on Luhan's shoulder.

  
Luhan felt nice today, so he nodded and simply patted his friend's head.

  
"I'm sad." Someone suddenly spoke on his other side with voice deep and low. Luhan turned to the source and was a little surpised to see Sehun.

  
'When did he get here?' he thought.

  
"Ah, I've heard about it. I'm sorry about your breakup" Baekhyun said as he rested his chin on Luhan's shoulder while watching for Sehun's reaction.

  
Luhan had also heard about it. From Baekhyun of course, Luhan doesn't do gossip, the gossip comes to him.  
Per Baekhyun's words, Oh Sehun broke up with his girlfriend a week before the school year ended.

  
Though Luhan can absolutely confirm that Oh Sehun himself had told him thath he was going to meet his girlfriend during the last day of school, which confused him.

  
He didn't know which was real, but it was not like he was interested. He was just curious as to why Sehun told him a different answer, instead. Weird.

  
"It's fine." Sehun replied and turned to them.

  
Sehun simply stared at Baekhyun, then to Luhan.

  
Then back to Baekhyun again. More specifically, to Baekhyun's chin.. for some reason..

  
"I'm sad." He repeated.

  
Baekhyun was about to reply that he just said he was fine but Sehun beat him to it. "I'm in a different class."

 

"Oh." Baekhyun uttered "Aren't half of your rowdy crowd with you?" He questioned.

  
Sehun's eyes fell to Luhan's for a moment, before he glance back to Baekhyun to answer. "It's just not the same."

  
Luhan wondered why Sehun had glanced at him weirdly like that. He rubbed his face with his hand. Sehun probably saw a dirt or some sort on his face.

  
Baekhyun had also noticed it as well but he didn't give it much thought about it as he nonchalantly said "Gotcha. If i was separated from Luhan, I'd feel the same too." Baekhyun obviously meant it in a friendly way and used it as an example but didn't realize how Oh Sehun completely missed his point.

  
Baekhyun just reached out a finger to help Luhan rub a dirt from the corner of his lower lip. "You missed a spot."

  
The two were oblivious on the stiff reaction they elicited from the spectator beside them.

 

 

 

With a blink of an eye, two weeks have already passed. However, don't think nothing weird happened during those two weeks.  
Because to Luhan, for whatever reason, whenever Sehun would spot him, Luhan's name would always get called out by this tall guy.  
And that was how a passing thought came to his mind.

 

Currently Luhan and Baekhyun were eating their lunch in the school's cafeteria. And just as Luhan was about to take a spoon of rice, Sehun appeared.

  
Luhan started to notice how Sehun's face would often brighten up after seeing him. He was like a pu-

  
"Is it just me, or are there imaginary puppy ears on top of Sehun's head? And probably add a tail excitedly wagging whenever he sees you?"

  
Baekhyun spoke out loud. Luhan looked at Baekhyun in amazement. That was exactly his thoughts!

  
Sehun was like a puupy!

  
Looking back at Luhan, his friend seem to understand. Baekhyun suddenly had a ridicule smile on his face and teased. "Look at you, making another best friend aside from me"

  
Luhan visibly rolled his eyes, his friend brushed him off and continued "Anyway, seems like Sehun has taken a liking to you." he then joked "man crush?"

  
Luhan made a face and refuted back, good thing Sehun went to get food. Otherwise he would've strangle Baekhyun for planting Sehun ideas "Stop saying nonsense." He then shrugged "But it must've been from last school year's incident"

  
After all, Sehun's attitude towards him after the incident was the same like how it was now, with the only difference of being in different classes.  
But then again, unlike before, wasn't Sehun coming on to Luhan too strong nowadays?

  
Baekhyun, unaware to Luhan's array of thoughts, agreed "I guess so."

  
Just as his friend's said those words, Sehun once again appeared by their side while carrying his own tray of food.

  
He had his focus on Luhan with a smile plastered on his face, like always. "I honestly didn't think I'd see you eating lunch here today." Sehun said as he excitedly pulled the chair in front of him.

  
"You always eat by the east building, this is a surprise."

  
"Correct." Baekhyun spoke as if announcing his existence. He innatentively picked up another spoonful of rice while his eyes watched Sehun keenly. Don't think he didn't notice how Sehun kept saying 'you' instead of 'the both of you'!

  
Luhan didn't seem to notice though as he agreed with his friend. "I forgot to bring lunch today. Baek is in my debt so he bought me lunch." At the mention of his friend's name, Sehun gave him a glance while nodding saying "I see." before turning his attention back to Luhan.

  
It was the only second Sehun paid him attention. Was he an air!? For some reason, Baekhyun was feeling irritated!  
..but at the same time amused..

  
"Oh right! Here!" Sehun suddenly exclaimed before pulling out another canned drink. "You can have it. I only bought one but the vending machine gave me two." He exclaimed as he placed the can in front of Luhan. It was a can of thai tea.

  
'Hm. What a coindcidence. I was craving for one' Luhan thought. "Thanks."

  
Baekhyun on the other end, gave out a snort. Didn't he just hear this line the other day? "Wow! you sure are lucky. It's not everyday you'd get two."

  
Sehun was obviously fond of Luhan, Baekhyun thought. He then concluded that Sehun was just like him.

  
Baekhyun watched as Sehun placed one of his shrimp tempura to Luhan's plate. And when Luhan gave him a questioning glance, Sehun only smiled adorably in return.

  
No, Baekhyun thought again. Sehun was not like him. Their level of fondness towards Luhan is in no way the same.  
There was no way that Baekhyun would look at Luhan as smitten as that. That was eerie, he thought. Baekhyun shrugged it off, more or less, he feels like something is about to change soon.

 

  
==

 

  
"Hey Luhan, I have something to tell you."

  
During lunch break, Sehun seeked for Luhan and managed to get Luhan alone with him. Baekhyun was not in class today, he caught a cold days ago hence why Luhan was easily found. Cuz with Baekhyun around, Luhan was kept dragged to who knows where.

  
Also, it wasn't like Luhan was still awkward with the Sehun any longer. With Sehun constantly appearing by his side like a puppy following him around, of course the awkwardness tend to go away. Luhan started to feel Sehun's companionship during this school year. He also learned how to hold a proper conversation with him. More or less, Luhan already consider both of them friends.

  
What a progress.

  
"What's up?" Luhan asked. 'For Sehun to seek him all serious looking like this, something must've happened.' Luhan thought.

  
"I'll be moving to another place after this school year ends." Sehun spoke. His eyes looking at Luhan with so much emotion.

  
Luhan found himself unable to reply quickly as he let out an unintelligent "Oh."

  
"yeah.. I'm transferring schools."

  
Luhan immediately felt a wave of sadness. And he didn't hide it on his face either. Sehun was just starting to be a part of his life. Wasn't this news too sudden?

  
Luhan's thoughts jumbled inside his mind. He didn't even know what to say. And Sehun was looking at him like he wanted to hear a reply. So Luhan just kept himself honest "You're leaving me. That's sad."

  
"You're gonna be sad without me?"

  
Luhan nodded and once again answered honesly "Of course" He was after all, starting to enjoy Sehun's company. With this thought, Luhan felt sad again and averted his eyes down, not daring to look at Sehun. His lower lips jutted out.

  
Luhan didn't took notice of how his actions and reply stirred something within Sehun.  
Then suddenly, with a determined voice Sehun spoke.

  
"Luhan... can you agree to this one request of mine?"

  
He would normally answer 'It depends' However, with how things are played out right now, he wanted to make it different. He stared at Sehun's eyes longer than normal and slowly nodded. "Go ahead. What is it that you want?"

  
His straightforward answer made Sehun dumbfounded. He questioned him again to make sure.

  
Luhan nodded again.

  
He saw that Sehun was about to question him again so he beat it him to it.

  
"I already said yes!" A flash of irritation can be seen on Luhan. It was not everyday that he was this generous! Sehun should think of himself lucky!

  
Even if he had Luhan's permission. Sehun still hesitated. "Then.." He gulped nervously, all his determination flew out the window as he nervously said "Date me."

  
Luhan eyes narrowed.

  
Had he heard right?

  
Sehun took a deep breath and his determination from his eyes came back as he repeated his words, staring at Luhan's eyes solemnly as he declared "Date me."

  
It must've been a stupid question to ask, but the word was already out before Luhan could hold himself back.

  
"Why?"

  
Sehun looked at him oddly "Because I like you?"

  
Of course it was that response, but then again, Luhan was still genuinely puzzled. He knew Sehun had taken a liking to him, Baekhyun had mentioned it before as well.

  
Luhan just didn't think that Sehun was this interested in him!

  
"..."

  
"Is that a yes?"

 

  
==

 

  
In the end Luhan was still puzzled by Sehun's feelings so he absolutely rejected him.

  
At first.

  
Because in the end, he lost to Sehun and had no choice but to compromise.

  
Sehun argued greatly about his so called confession until Luhan gave in. Sehun told him time and time again that Luhan had already agreed so there were no take backs. And it was like what Sehun had said. He was after all, transferring to another place after this. So maybe Luhan could past it off as a memory that happened during his high school years.

  
Anyway, it wasn't like Luhan agreed with him to be in that kind of relationship.

  
He had heard it from Baekhyun before.

  
'Platonic dating'

  
And if Luhan wanted an easy way out, then this would do. He just didn't think that he'd do this to himself.

  
"Like what they say, regrets are always at the end." Luhan mumbled to his self.

  
The arm that was lazily hanging around his shoulder shifted as the person beside him neared his face. "Did you say something?"

  
"....."

  
This was a whole new level of touchy for Luhan. Baekhyun was an exception because he's Baekhyun. But this guy..

  
Luhan pushed the side of the taller's face away from him. "...I was just talking to myself"

  
Sehun then let out a wide grin. His eyes turned to crescent shaped which gave Luhan a feeling of child like.

  
"You are so cute!" Sehun mused. He gave Luhan's nose a little pinch and looked at him like he was the most adorable being in the world. "Always been!"

  
"....."

  
Luhan was more confused than ever, he can't help but give Sehun an incredulous look.

  
'What the heck is this guy talking about?' he thought.

  
Luhan brushed off the fact that Sehun had let it slip how he had always found him cute.

  
"Anyway.. Is this necessary?" Luhan gestured to their, what he calls, intimacy and asked in pure wonder. He did say that Baekhyun mentioned what platonic dating was before. But, it didn't mean that Luhan was entirely listening.

  
"Han, you worry too much. Baby steps, alright?" Sehun's low voice next to his ear distracted him. Luhan rubbed his ear "What?"

  
After the confession, Sehun had insisted on calling him by his first name with the excuse of it being endearing. And in exchange, Luhan had to call him 'hunnie by'

  
'By' short for Baby. It must've been a lame pun for honey bee or whatever it was.

  
Sehun probably thought he was clever. Luhan on the other hand was immediately repulsed by the idea and rejected him without any hesitations.

  
"Han" Sehun repeated, his voice holding deep meaning in it. "Again. You shouldn't worry about the little things and just let fate run its course"

  
"...."

  
'This guy is crazy' Luhan thought.

  
Anyway, if they do not hurry. They would be late to school. Luhan knew coming together with Sehun to school in the morning was a bad idea. Maybe he should argue with Sehun to cut this one down so Luhan would have at least time for himself.

  
Just as they near the school, students who were walking past them didn't even give them a glance. To others it just looked like two friends casually strolling.

  
But to Baekhyun's eyes, it wasn't.

  
His eyes were wide as saucers as soon as he spotted Luhan and Sehun together.

  
With Sehun's arm. Around. Luhan's shoulders.

  
Luhan wasn't into skinship, with the exception of Baekhyun himself, so what the hell was he looking at!?

  
"I think I still have a fever." Baekhyun said dazedly as soon as the two people reached him. Sehun smiled so bright it blinded his eyes while Luhan was.. Luhan.

  
Luhan dreaded this and immediately spoke "I can explain"

  
"You know what, that's a great idea."

 

 

  
Baekhyun was trying to act like his normal self, but at the moment he forgot what normal was. So the three of them walked in silence. The two friends kept glancing at each other as if they were trying to communicate but didn't even understood what they were communicating about. Luhan would might as well vomit blood.

  
Sehun on the other hand was just too happy in his own little world.

  
His litte world that he currently have in his hold.

  
Sehun giggled.

  
If Luhan knew about his thoughts, he would probably get beaten up. Sehun thought.

  
Hearing the unusual sound that came out from the tallest, both friends were startled. Their silent communication became intense which clearly wasn't working. Baekhyun would might as well vomit blood.

  
After Sehun had walked Luhan to class, with Baekhyun beside them. Sehun bid Luhan his goodbye with a gentle pat on his head. The moment Sehun's palm made contact on the top of Luhan's head, he grinned widely. His hair is so fluffy!

  
Baekhyun watched on nervously. He was so curious about these two!

  
When Sehun left, they went to their seats with Baekhyun dragging his chair to Luhan's desk.

  
Baekhyun looked around their surroundings before leaning closer to his friend to whisper. "Do you.. like. men?"  
Luhan wanted to smack Baekhyun but instead ignored the question. He then started to retell yesterday's events. When he was done, his friend gave him a blank look.

  
Luhan also had a blank look of his own.

  
"Luhan, you did know that my intention of telling you about the platonic dating was merely for a trivia of some sort for your dull and loveless life. I didn't tell you to use it to hook up with Oh Sehun" Baekhyun continued, he dramatically threw his hands up "So why???"

  
Luhan's lips were shut.

  
Luhan wanted to answer to his friend that he didn't know. However, deep inside him. He knew that it wasn't the case at all. Sure, Sehun transferring was one thing. But what was the real reason why he ended up in this mess?

  
Could it be that he had been too curious of his own good?

  
As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Luhan was seriously hoping he wouldn't get punished badly due to this curiosity of his.  
Seeing Luhan silent, Baekhyun didn't pursue the subject any further. He just congratulated him on his 'relationsip'. It was platonic dating but hey, it's still a step before the real one.

  
"So do you or do you not like men?"

  
"..."

 

  
==

 

  
The next few weeks passed by uneventfully.

  
Platonic dating wasn't that bad, Luhan concluded. Their relationship hadn't change that much. With the exception of the skinship and the alone time they both shared. And with Sehun constantly looking at him like he discovered the cure for cancer.

  
Baekhyun liked to call it 'looking at him in worship'. But obviously, Luhan like his own thinking more.

  
Currently Luhan and Sehun were going home together, no surprises about that especially with the taller of them greatly insisting on it.

  
"Han, do you have plans later on?"

  
Luhan shook his head.

  
"My parents went on a trip to celebrate their anniversary and they won't be back until Sunday" Sehun started. He stared at Luhan with high hopes

  
"Would you like to come over?"

  
After hearing about his parents, Luhan hesitated "Well.."

  
"Yes?" Sehun eagerly asked. He was still staring at Luhan expectantly.

  
Looking at those eyes Luhan waivered.

  
There was one thing that he learned during his time together with Sehun. Whenever Sehun asked him for something, he would look at him with those kind of eyes and for some odd reason, he would give in!

  
It didn't really occured to Luhan how he had small resistance for cute beings. No wonder he couldn't leave the neighbor's cat alone during his middle school years. Thanks to Sehun he realized such things!

  
"Alright."

  
Then Sehun brightened up so much he even pumped the air in victory.

  
'Crazy' Luhan thought. But there was a smile on his face as he watched on.

 

 

The Oh's residence was very nice and clean. The wooden furnitures were arranged very well. The walls were beige in color and frames placed on the wall gave anyone who saw it a nostalgic feeling to it. And Luhan liked nostalgia.

  
"I hope you don't mind staying in my room. I'll tidy it up real quick" Sehun broke his thoughts.

  
"Not at all, go ahead." Luhan nonchalantly replied, he was still looking around the house.

  
It has a very 'homey' feel to it that Luhan didn't mind and liked very much.

  
Or it could be that way since they were the only people right at this moment. Luhan brushed off how he just indirectly thought that he didn't mind being alone with Sehun in his home.

  
'In his home' Luhan repeated inside his head. He then wondered, had Sehun brought his past girlfriends here before?

  
It was at the tip of his tongue, Luhan truly wanted to inquire about it but he was holding himself back. Wouldn't it be an odd question?

  
As soon as Sehun got back, Luhan's mouth shot off. "Have you.. Am I the first person in school that you brought in your home?"

  
He inwardly reprimanded himself. Even if he wanted to ask the question in a roundabout way, it still wouldn't work cuz either way the end result would be the same. He just dug his own grave.

  
Without Luhan knowing, Sehun had already started watching for his reaction and immediately caught on to what Luhan was intending to ask. It was so obvious on his face!

  
"Not really." Sehun's lips were curved upwards, his eyes had a hint of mischief in it as he stared at the unaware Luhan.

  
"I brought one over before, during our first year" He noticed how Luhan gave him a quick glance and looked away. He was itching to know! Sehun can feel it!

  
"It was my" Sehun purposely paused "friend. Johnny."

  
"Were you thinking of someone else?" Sehun asked. Well, Luhan wasn't entirely wrong though. His girlfriend did came to his house once, but he didn't brought her over so it shouldn't count.

  
"No."

 

Sehun bit his lip, Luhan's reaction were getting him hopeful and excited "Are you jealous?"

  
Luhan stared at him blankly. "No." He simply answered again before he turned around to continue his way towards Sehun's room.

  
Whatever, even if he was. Like Luhan would admit to it openly. He'd choke himself to death before that happens.

  
Sehun's smile widened. He bet he was!

  
To avoid embarrassing Luhan, he called out. "My room's the first door on the left!"

  
"....."

 

  
Luhan learned more about Sehun that day. He saw a side of Sehun that he didn't think he'd see and feel. With the two of them home alone in Sehun's house, Luhan discovered how much naughty this guy was! He loved to tease Luhan a lot, it certainly had to do with his reaction.

  
He also kept acting childish to Luhan! He liked basking for Luhan's attention.  
And the thing that triggered Luhan more was that he liked to touch Luhan a lot!

  
Not that sort of touch. Sehun just didn't want to separate from Luhan and hugged him a lot. He clung to Luhan like a koala all the time.  
But it didn't mean that he didn't think of Sehun as cute when he acted like this. It was just a passing thought anyway.

 

When it was time for Luhan to go home, Sehun dared to ask. "Would you like to sleep over?"

  
"You're pushing it" Luhan deadpanned.

  
"Am I?" There was a hint of mischief in Sehun's eyes as he countered back. He paused, his eyes glancing down to Luhan's lips before coming back up. "Then, can you give me a kiss?"

  
Luhan's whole demeanor waivered. Someone pinch him cuz he just thought that this guy was seducing him with that sultry look. What the?

  
Sehun playfully grinned "One kiss, and I'd be the happiest guy on Earth"

  
Luhan gave him a blank look.

  
But inside his mind he was all '????'

  
Sehun sighed. Oh well he could just persuade Luhan another day.

  
And without so much of a thought, Sehun swooped down to steal a kiss from Luhan's cheek. Luhan's eyes were wide, he gaped at him. This time, Sehun gave out a painful sigh.

  
"Ugh Han, you're so adorable." Sehun murmured and grabbed his jacket from the rack. "Let me walk you to the bus stop, I don't want any random people snatching my adorable man."

 

  
==

 

  
Sehun sneezed loudly. His movements were a little sluggish. It didn't escape Luhan's eyes.

  
"Are you alright?" Luhan asked in concern. Was Sehun coming down with something? He did mention before that he dashed through the rain after running an errand last weekend.

  
Sehun immediately wrapped his arms around Luhan, resting his forehead on Luhan's shoulder. "I am now."

  
Luhan narrowed his eyes and rapped him on the head. By now, he was used to Sehun's touches that he didn't mind it at all. Even in public, Luhan after all was indifferent about the public's opinion.

  
"Ow!"

  
"Be serious!" Luhan scolded

  
"I am!" Sehun retorted, eyes looking at Luhan in pain. Luhan was so uncute right now. Sehun thought.

  
Equipped with that puppy eyes of his, Luhan's 'angry' gaze faltered.

  
But even so! He wasn't having any of it!

  
With Sehun's limbs around him, his temperature did feel unusual. Luhan placed the back of his hand on Sehun's forehead. He repeated it with his other hand and frowned.

  
"It would be best to drink some med when you get home, okay?"

  
Sehun's heart soared. He can't help his growing smile as he buried his face on Luhan's neck. He was feeling unwell earlier, but it was replaced with euphoria right now. "Okay!"

 

 

The next day Sehun wasn't in school. Just as Luhan expected, Sehun caught a flu.

 

 

 

Today was friday, the week passed by without Sehun attending school.

  
Luhan didn't think he would feel some kind of aftermath for not seeing Sehun. He was so used to having him by his side that the moment he wasn't there, it made such a huge difference.

  
"you look lonely" Baekhyun suddenly quipped.

  
"I do not."

  
His friend had a knowing look on his face "Right."

  
Baekhyun was aware how stubborn Luhan would get sometimes. Definitely a tsundere, Baekhyun thought. Luhan was obviously in denial of any topic that includes Oh Sehun.

  
Baekhyun wanted to light a candle for Sehun. Poor guy.

  
Watching Luhan get lost in his own world for the nth time, Baekhyun changed his position and called out from behind Luhan. "Ah! Sehun! You're here!" He suddenly exclaimed.

  
Luhan visibly perked up and was quick to turn his head to take a look. He felt a little thump in his heart and he was nervous but yet excited at the same time. He was prepared to see those puppy look on his face that he hadn't seen for a long time.

  
However, he didn't see any of it. There were no signs of Sehun behind him at all.  
It took a moment, but Luhan felt embarrassment creeping up from his skin.

  
When he turned back to face his friend, Baekhyun had a smug smile on his face. It looked like he was mocking him.

  
Luhan glared furiously back at Baekhyun, he felt wronged!

  
"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Baekhyun earnestly said to appease his friend as he raised his own hands up in the air trying to appear innocent.

  
Luhan's glare was so strong that Baekhyun felt like he was courting death. Well, he was just trying to prove a point!

  
Seeing his friend scared like a chicken in front of him, Luhan gave out a satisfying sigh. However, thinking about Baekhyun's actions, nothing was satisfying Luhan at all.

  
'What a mess', Luhan thought.

  
So this was how it would feel without Sehun by his side.

  
Thinking about the other leaving once the school year ends, something stirs up within Luhan. He didn't like the feeling at all.

  
He felt like a whole different person. Are all person in love like this?

  
Luhan suddenly paused. His doe eyes getting rounder. He felt like a cold bucket of ice water just got splashed on him.

  
Luhan was quick to cover his warming face. "This is all Sehun's fault!" He spoke with gritted teeth.

 

 

 

  
The moment the door of the Oh's residence opened, Luhan was met with an overly excited Sehun "Han!!"

  
"hey.." Luhan felt a whirlwind full of emotions. Sehun was right in front of him. He didn't go anywhere far. He hadn't completely disappeared from his sight yet.

  
This guy in front of him was the real thing, Luhan felt the helplessness he recently underwent suddenly dissipated into thin air.

  
He wanted to touch him.

  
And touch he did.

  
Just as his hand was cupping Sehun's cheek, he came back to his senses. Sehun was still looking at him excitedly though there were also hints of bemusement.

  
Luhan felt like his hand that touched Sehun was burning, even his own cheeks feel like was burning!

  
"....Your complexion looks better" He spoke, trying to salvage his situation.

  
Just as Luhan planned to retract his hand, Sehun unexpectedly placed his own on top of Luhan's and leaned comfortably towards it, his eyes shining.

"I do feel much better now after seeing you"

  
Luhan felt like he was eletrecuted, he stiffly smiled and lowered his hand. Sehun though was reluctant to let go and opted to holding on to his pinky finger. His smiling face was looking at Luhan, like he was trying to memorize every contour of this person that he hadn't seen for so long and greatly missed.

  
Luhan glanced at their joined hands that Sehun had started to sway. 'Cute' Luhan thought. It was only then that he noticed the other was wearing PJ's. Was he resting?

  
"Did I disturb you?"

  
"No no! Hurry! come inside!" The taller of them urged.

  
Luhan greeted Sehun's mom. Sehun's mom didn't have a chance to strike up a chat as Sehun quickly grabbed his hand and announced that they'll be staying in his room.

  
The moment Sehun's door slammed close. A familiar warmth engulfed Luhan.

  
"I missed you!" Sehun happily proclaimed as he buried his face on the side of Luhan's neck. The familiar scent of his most favorite person in his hold enraptured him.

  
Luhan hesitantly placed his arms around Sehun's waist. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out.

  
Luhan was too occupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice how he hugged Sehun back! For the first time!

  
Sehun felt touched. Luhan was so endearing! His smile widened. He can't help but squeeze him tighter. This pulled Luhan back to his senses and suddenly let out what he'd been struggling to put in words.

  
"I missed you so much" Luhan's eyes then widened a little. Shocked by his own honesty, Luhan can't help but pale and thought that he said too much

"I mean.. kind of.."

  
However, his slip up also shocked Sehun that he pulled back to stare at Luhan dumbfounded.  
Seeing this kind of reaction from the taller guy, Luhan panicked. He looked like a kid caught stealing a cookie as his eyes darted anywhere but to Sehun.

  
"What did you say?"

  
Luhan fiddled with his fingers, he then took a glance at the person in front of him. Sehun was patiently waiting for him.

  
Like he had always been doing ever since that fateful encounter in P.E. class.

  
It took a moment but with this in thought, Luhan breathed and summoned up the non-existent courage he thought he'd always had whenever he was faced with Sehun.

  
"I.... have something to tell you.."

  
Sehun didn't speak, but it was an indication for Luhan to go on.

  
"Date me... for real.."

  
Sehun who had been waiting for Luhan to continue, can't help the wide smile that appeared from his face "Why?"

  
Luhan glared at him, Sehun was obviously mocking him as this scene felt overly similar of that from before.

  
Luhan took a deep breath trying to say the words "Because I've.. fallen for you?"

  
Sehun wasn't expecting this kind of answer from Luhan but he felt so elated. Luhan who he had been chasing for so long was currently in front of him, reciprocating his feelings. Ah. Can his smile get any wider than this?

  
Seeing that Luhan still had something to say, Sehun prepared his thriving heart as he urged "And?"

  
Luhan replied in defeat as he covered his red face with his hands and spoke with greeted teeth as he honestly confessed. "I like you!"

 

  
==

 

  
"Say that again?"

  
"..." Luhan stared blankly.

  
Baekhyun stared back.

  
Luhan didn't want to repeat himself but seeing that his friend wasn't planning to let it go anytime soon, he spoke

  
"We're dating.. for real."

  
Baekhyun got that part down, it didn't surprise him anymore. He was talking about something else though "the other one"

  
Luhan caught on. His face was blank as he repeated "The moving was cancelled."

  
His friend flatly asked "since when was it again?"

  
"Months ago. He said he forgot to tell me."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
Luhan had a blank face on but Baekhyun can feel the murderous intent oozing out from his friend.

  
Finally, Baekhyun whispered the words that neither of them dared to say earlier. "I can't believe it. You were played."

  
Luhan's eyes narrowed as he spotted a familiar tuft of hair from afar. Speaking of the devil "I'm going to choke him."

  
Choke him with love... probably.

  
"Han!!!"

  
When Sehun was in front of them, to both Sehun and Baekhyun's surprise, Luhan cupped Sehun's face and smacked his lips to Sehun's.

  
Luhan with unusual sparkling eyes that he'd deliberatedly put on cutely declared.

  
"I love you!"

  
Sehun's brain short-circuited for a moment. Everything happened too fast he didn't have a chance to recover. And when he did, Luhan was already a distance away from him, dragging a reluctant Baekhyun on his wake.

  
Seeing this, Sehun quickly ran after them. Nope! No one is taking his man away!

  
Although it was the said man who was running away, Baekhyun glanced from behind them just as Sehun demanded "Han! What did you just say???"  
Luhan ignored his boyfriend as he walked off with his friend.

  
"You're killing him" with happiness, Baekhyun spoke but ommited the last part.

  
"Hmph." Luhan inwardly cackled. "That's revenge for you"

  
Baekhyun wanted to say that it didn't look like revenge at all but eh, whatever float his soulmate's boat.

 

 

 

END


End file.
